Love survives death
by Full Range Zabat
Summary: Edward does not get sick by being a vampire, but Bella is human.How can the couple will live knowing that Bella is sick?


Bella Discovery that she is with breast cancer in a very advanced.

She leaves the hospital stunned, fels so soft body that look like only thinks in Edward, because he is the most important person in your live, and she would not to leave to think that sehe died, what would Edward do?But a pain invaded her, she not want to be thinking in Edward's suffering, so she tried to stop thinking for a while.

Was shocking when the Bella's familiy knew about your disease, but Bella felt happy to have them and thank for love and affection received theirs.

At nigth Bella had a meeting with Edward, when Edward looks her, the first thing he sad was.

-My live what happened?

-I need tell you one thing.

-Ohh Bella do not afraid me like that, say so.

-I have a cancer, doctor say it is serious.

For a few seconds Edward di not say any word, lowered his head and felt like crying, but think Bella thought and endured.

-So you will be dealing, and they will heal you, what is what we belive now Bella.I love you so much and I dot not see you unfortunate for this, heard?It will be alright my love.

-Oh Edward I am afraid, but you as always change my mind, I love your confident way of living your life, soory I dot not as perfect as you, having to be saved whenever, when I want to protect you sometimes, and now again you help me, because my body was sick...

Edward do not let her finish what she was saying.

-Stop Edward approching and holding your her hands.

-I not perfect too, I love you the way you are, with or without disease, I will always love you, I will save you every day aternity, felling the best man in the world,would have the most perfect woman in my arms every day.

Edward and Bella kiss passionatelt.

The next day Bella goes to hospital to medical examination, doctor says that will have to operate your chest and probaly have to pull it, Bella nods it head a yes, as she expected for was scheduled for the next invade her head that was still a virgin, and wanted her first time was with Edward, but did not want him to see her she was determinated to delivery her body to him that nigth before booting your chest.

At night she meet Edward and says her whis.

-Edward laughs at what she says

-Because you are laughing?

-Of crap that you just told arranged to have sex after getting married and I would like to meet it, I do not care if you do not have more chest.

She begins to cry, think of how to selfish just been.

-Now comes my baby, go home to rest and not be afraid of tomorrow.

They kiss and Bella back home.

The day of the operation came, Bella was afraid, she arrived at the hospital crying, your family were there to support it.

The outcome of the sugery it was expected, she had her left breast amputated.

Past few weeks of the surgery Bella was not well, felt badly because of drugs he was taking, which also left her bald.

Could not longer meet with Edward every nigth, that the killing even more inside her.

Before Edward went to room to see her almost every day, but now it was very difficult this happens, maybe because every time they found themselves fighting ended, more the fault of Bella now because of your illness she insisted that Edward found another woman, sad he would be happier as well.

The Edward family's tried to make him find another girl, they took another girl named Linda that Edward knew is vampire its incredibly beauty soon caught the attention of talked a lot about different was feeling very well for the first time got to stop thinking about Bella suffer and his was so comfortable with it that did not realize that he felt attracted by just noticed that when she kissed him and he allowed.

-Linda I need to tell you one thing, we kissed but that is no longer happen.I have a girlfriend, I'm sorry if I hurt you saying these words.

- I knew the story of the girl, I'm sorry, but that's ok I do not know what gave me in kisses 's time I leave.

That night Edward could not sleep, he felt guilty for what happened.

The next night he went to Bella since decided that his love for her was immortal and no one could get him, but when he came to her window she was not there, no one was thought that Bella could have been hospitalized and his family had taken, then he called Bella and discovered that she had died a short did not get off the phone, ran to the hospital to see not believe she had died.

A feeling of guilt came over, he thought as he kissed Linda your true love died. "Why was not seen her today, why?" He wondered as he ran.

Where is Bella?Sad Edward tremulous.

When he saw her body, then hugged her trying to spend all his love to her, while asking forgiveness for his body for not coming to visit her, maybe he could have saved her.

He spent his eternity is blamed for her death and could never love again, never said I love you to anyone.


End file.
